The Journey Begins Again
The Journey Begins Again is the twenty-second chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Bethany realised that resisting arrest wasn't going to work, and convinced Zack to stop resisting. The second humanoid man shapeshifted into a spaceship and Authorce made everyone get into the back of it. Mizhults climbed onto Xenia's back as she was put onto the ship. Inside was pretty empty, with only a plain ledge to sit on with a window on either side of the room. “Wait, wait, wait,” said Zack once the door was shut. “Does this mean we're going to your home planet?” “Yeah, I think they think that you're Oviphomos and are supposed to be deported back to Anoterra,” Samantha sighed. “Wait, no! This is terrible! We have to stop them!” shouted Bethany. “It's no use, they won't be able to hear you. We're already in the air,” groaned Samantha. Bethany looked out of the window and went pale, almost vomiting as she saw the forest below getting further and further away. “I'm so sorry, I really didn't want you get dragged into this,” Samantha sobbed, “Now you're never going to see Earth or your family again!” she wailed, feeling absolutely dreadful. “Whee! Renantag fly!” said Mizhults, picking up the shrunken Renantag and moving him around. “Mizhults, you stop it right now!” demanded Renantag, trying to escape from her grip, to no avail. Kaysaph held Xenia tightly in a grip as Xenia cried from having had her own father try to decapitate her. As soon as the ship had flown out of the atmosphere, it accelerated to a speed much faster than the speed of light, blasting its way out of the solar system. “''I will say it one more time. King Renprotag, I am leaving the royal family and taking my children with me!” said an angry woman as she stormed out of the room with the king following her. “Sister-in-law-''” “''Don't call me sister-in-law!” she shouted as she stormed into her bedroom and angrily began tearing items of clothing out of the wardrobe slamming them into a suitcase. The king stood at the doorway. “Clarks, you are not the one at fault here,” he said calmly. “I am the one at fault for ever offering my egg to your evil brother! He never treated me like a wife, he never let me do what I wanted to and he abused me! He used a child whistle on me! But could I say anything?! NO!!!” she shouted angrily. “He prevented me from seeing anyone to ensure he wouldn't get found out. I'm packing MY things up and going back to my family who I haven't seen in years whether you or he likes it or not. And I'm taking MY children with me!” King Renprotag realised that he wasn't going to get through to this woman, he was feeling upset ever since hearing the alert put to him that his daughter, as well as two nieces and brother, were being deported from Earth, but no mention of Ellenseren. Something must have gone very wrong on Earth. He knew that he wanted to personally retrieve his daughter from the galactic enforcers, ask about Ellenseren before travelling to Earth himself and bringing her home. King Renprotag went outside to a small, well decorated spacecraft parked alongside the rest of the royal family's spacecraft. This was his own personal spacecraft he only used for special occasions. This was a type of special occasion where he wished to use it. He climbed on board and swiftly took to the skies and flew away. After a few hours of flying through space, the group of humans and Oviphomos could feel a bump from landing. Bethany instantly vomited upon feeling the bump. Mizhults was still playing with the shrunken Renantag like a toy, which he had grudgingly given up telling her to stop and Samantha, Kapsaph, Xenia and Zack sat in silence. The rear of the room opened up, revealing them to be right outside a building with Authorce outside. “Everyone out, now,” he said firmly. Samantha was the first to get up and leave the spacecraft, followed by Kaysaph. Xenia picked up and held Mizhults tightly between her arms and stomach, fearing Renantag climbing onto her. Zack nudged Bethany with his knee, where she wearily got to her feet and got out of the spacecraft too, where they were all led into the building. “Hurry up crossdresser!” snapped one of the galactic enforcers, giving Bethany a sharp push. Bethany turned in surprise, not understanding what he said. “I wouldn't hurry up, you're getting out of here,” came a voice out of nowhere, then a girl suddenly came and karate kicked the galactic enforcer away from Bethany. “And by the way, humans like us don't always wear skirts.” Everyone else suddenly turned in surprise to see a girl with pink hair and a black mask around her eyes gently putting her hand on Bethany's shoulder. “Are you alright?” “We have an intruder!” shouted the other enforcers, with one taking a weapon and shooting a blast of energy at the girl. A familiar girl stood in front of her and got hit with the blast, pushing her backwards into the wall with no damage. “I'd make that intruderssss!” smiled Alex, emphasising the S as she dusted herself off. “We have Amalgem intruders! Bring in backup immediately!” one of the enforcers shouted into a communicator, to which more galactic enforcers came running into the corridor. “You're making a mistake, these humans and Oviphomos haven't done anything wrong,” came a telepathic signal from a third girl, shorter than Alex with thin, almost see-through hair, attempting to make the galactic enforcers realise what has happened. They reacted by firing energy blasts at the three of them, Alex acting as a shield for the telepath while the other girl easily dodged the blasts. The telepathic signal appeared to do nothing. “You two, get back!” shouted the pink haired girl, started to get through the crowd of galactic enforcers with great agility. “You got it Regular Girl!” smiled Alex, saluting her. “Come on Linda, back to Trip!” she said, leading the telepath outside. Some of the enforcers rushed outside after them, but looked around to find the two girls missing. Regular Girl fought her way through the crowd, avoiding grabs and energy blasts until she got to the other side, realising that the Oviphomos and humans weren't there. She dashed through the doorway ahead, locking it right before all the enforcers could get through. She ran on, hearing the sounds of angry orders, following the sound until she found the group. “I am ordering you as the princess! Let us go now!” demanded Samantha, now trying to resist arrest, but the enforcers ignored her and kept trying to force her forward. Regular Girl ran and leaped into the air, doing a front flip and landing in a roll in front of them all before blocking the way with her arms open. “I'd listen to the princess, she hasn't done anything wrong,” said Regular Girl, panting from all the moving she has done. “It's one of the Amalgems, arrest her!” shouted the enforcer leading Samantha. A free enforcer dashed forward. Regular Girl groaned as she leapt to avoid his grab, landing behind him, but wasn't fast enough to avoid him quickly turning and grabbing her wrists from behind, trapping her. Samantha tried to make a run towards Regular Girl, but was stopped by the enforcer leading her. “Oh, no you don't. Get into the cell, you fucking-''” “''Fucking what?” boomed an angry voice as some angry thuds came towards them. All the enforcers dropped their weapons in surprise. “Go on, say it. My daughter is a fucking what?” bellowed the king. The enforcer was too shocked to do anything but stammer. “LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!” he shouted with a voice strong enough for everyone to feel the vibration in the air. The enforcer holding Regular Girl let her wrists go. She jumped away and disappeared back down the hallway. The others hesitantly took their weapons and pressed a button on them, causing the energy surrounded everyone's hands to disappear. “Father!''” shouted Samantha, running towards him, slinging her hair around him and holding on tight. Kaysaph and Xenia did the same. Bethany and Zack looked on in confusion and surprise as to what was happening. Characters * Locations